Save Me
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Lisa Carson has always been a loner. One night she meet John Cena. Will she stray away from him like she has everyone else
1. Chapter 1

John Cena had just finished his match for the night. His match was the last of the night. He was driving back to the hotel and he was hungry. It was late at night. He decided to pull into an all night diner and get some breakfast. Once he was done he was walking back to his car. He heard screams coming from an ally. He ran to see what it was. By the time he got there he saw a man punch a woman in the face.

"Hey you!" John said. The man looked up saw John jumped in his car and sped away. John kneeled down by the woman blood was pouring out of her nose. He took some napkins out of his back pocket and put them to her nose to stop the bleeding. "Ma'am is anything broken?"

"No."

"I'm gonna help you." "We're gonna go to the hospital." "It's ok." She stood up holding the napkins to her nose.

"No hospital I'm fine."

"Ma'am you were assaulted you need to go to the hospital." "Then the police."

"No police I'm fine." "I've had a lot worse happened to me." "Believe me."

"Ok." "Can I give you a ride home?"

"I don't have a home."

"You're homeless?"

"The streets are my home."

"You can come stay the night at my hotel."

"Nah, it's ok."

"I insist."

"Alright."

They drove to the hotel. They walked through the door.

"Nice room." She said.

"Thanks."

"You must have money."

"Yeah." "I'm a professional wrestler."

"Oh."

"Do you know what that is?"

"Not really."

"I go with a bunch of different people to different states and countries and we put on wrestling matches."

"Oh."

"Well I guess I should introduce myself." "I'm John Cena."

"Lisa Carson."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lisa."

"Nice to meet you to John." "Would it be to much trouble for me to take a shower?"

"Not at all." He went over to his bag. "Here's a t-shirt and some shorts."

"Thank you."

"The bathroom's right through that door." "They're towels already in there."

"Ok."

When she got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. She was twenty-eight. She had brown, wavy hair that went down a little passed her shoulders and green eyes. She got dressed and opened the bathroom door. John was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Feel better now?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Listen Lisa, are you sure you're ok."

"Yes I'm fine John."

"That guy didn't rape you or anything did he?"

"No that hasn't happened to me in years."

"What?"

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" "If you were raped it's a very big deal."

"I was just a dumb kid then."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight." "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem."

"I should repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll give you a freebie." Want a blowjob?"

"What?" "No."

"You sure?" "I give the best." "I usually charge fifty dollars." "Would you rather fuck?" "I'm clean don't worry." "I go to the free clinic and get tested every month." "I'll do anything you want except kiss your mouth." "That's my one rule."

"You're a prostitute?"

"Yes." "So wanna fuck?"

"We don't have to do anything."

"I don't mind I do this for a living." "You deserve it and unlike most of my customers you're cute." "So it'll be easier."

"No I wouldn't feel right."

"Oh I get it." "You're not attracted to me."

"That's not it, you're beautiful." "That's not why I asked you here."

"I know." "You know Johnny I haven't been turned down in a long time."

"It's nothing personal." "We can just sit and watch TV."

"Ok." They watched TV for a few hours.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright."

"You're sitting on it."

"Isn't your bedroom in there?" She said pointing back towards the bedroom.

"That's where you're sleeping." She stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Lisa."

**I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa woke up the next morning. It was the first good nights sleep she had in awhile. She wasn't used to waking up somewhere warm and safe. She got out of bed and went into the living room. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Lisa grabbed her clothes went into the bathroom and changed. She came back out. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah that was the most comfortable nights sleep I had in years."

"Good."

"I feel bad about taking your bed though."

"It's ok."

"Before I go, are you sure you don't wanna fuck?" "I still owe you one."

"No."

"Alright." "Thanks for everything." "See ya."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Wanna go to breakfast first?"

"I am pretty hungry." "Ok."

They drove to a restaurant. They were sitting down in a booth. The waitress walked up to the table.

"What can I get for you?" She asked looking at Lisa.

"I'll have the big stack of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and coffee please." She said.

"Ok." She looked at John. "For you sir?"

"I'll have waffles hashbrowns and coffee."

"You got it."

When there food came Lisa ate everything of hers in no time.

"That was a lot of food." John said.

"I told you I was hungry."

"How long's it been since the last time you ate?"

"About two days." "Work's been a little slow." "That's why I was fighting with that guy last night." "I did what I had to do and he tried to stiff me." "I was hoping to get money to get some food."

"What you do, it's dangerous."

"It's the only way I know to survive." "Everyone else just gets to live." "I have to survive." "Well again, thanks for everything." "It's time for me to see if I can make a couple bucks."

"You don't have to."

"I need money Johnny." "Bye." She went to get up.

"Wait, come with me."

"Where?"

"Come with me on the road."

"I can't John I still need money."

"I'll give you money."

"I thought you didn't want what I was offering?"

"I don't." "I just want you to come on the road with me."

"For how long?"

"Three months."

"I wouldn't even know what to charge you."

"How about five-hundred dollars a day?" "That's not including your flights, meals and hotel rooms that I'm paying for."

"John this is very generous." "I wouldn't normally question a client but you seem like a nice guy." "So I'm gonna ask you, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." "It's better then you running the streets isn't it?"

"I suppose."

After they got on the plane to Texas. They were driving around. John stopped in front of a Bloomingdale's Department Store.

"What are we doing here?" Lisa said.

"If you're gonna be hang out with me you'll need some clothes."

"Five-hundred dollars won't go far in a place like this."

"It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lisa got six bags worth of clothes. After that they pulled up outside of another store.

"Where are we now?"

"I'm buying you a cell phone."

"John, you don't have to, really."

"I know I don't have to." "I want to."

"Ok."

They checked into the hotel. John got Lisa a room right down the hall from his. He helped carry her bags to her room.

"I'm gonna go workout." He said. "I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up for the show."

"Ok."

"Oh, when we go tonight d-

"I know don't tell people I'm a prostitute." "I won't, you think I wanna get busted?"

"No." "See you in a couple hours."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later they were at the arena. Lisa was sitting in John's locker room alone. She was bored. She wasn't used to just sitting around. She decided to go catering to get a snack. There were a lot of people there. She needed something to do so she thought about picking a guy. She knew she couldn't get any money but at least it'd be a way to pass the time. Eve walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Eve." She said.

"I'm Lisa."

"Are you new here?"

"No I'm a friend of John Cena's."

"Cool." "How long are you staying?"

"A couple months."

"You'll like it here." "Well I have to go but maybe we can go out and a girls day lunch, shopping?"

"Sure."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to." Eve walked away.

Lisa forgot what she was thinking about before Eve started talking to her. She turned the corner to leave and almost bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, beautiful." Lisa looked at him and remembered what she was thinking.

_"He's cute he'll do."_ She thought. "That's ok sweetheart." She said smiling. "I'm Lisa."

"Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you." "Randy, would you be interested in taking our conversation somewhere more private?"

"Sure let's go my locker room."

They went to his locker room. He tried to kiss her. She pulled back.

"I don't do that." She said. "I will fuck you if that's what you want."

"Hell yeah."

"Alright." "Sit down." He sat on the couch. She straddled him. She took a condom out of her back pocket and gave it to him. She took off her shirt.

An hour later she went back to John's locker room. He was there this time.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"My match is next are you gonna watch it?"

"Yeah." "Good luck."

"Thanks."

She watched his match. She found it interesting.

The next day they were leaving again.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"My house I have a couple days off."

A few hours later they were at his house. They walked in the front door.

"Holy shit." She said. "This is the biggest house I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it." "Come on I'll show you your room." They went upstairs to the room. "Jesus this is enough space to be another house."

"I'll leave you to get settled in."

A few hours later they ate dinner were sitting in the living room.

"That was a great dinner John." She said. "I've never had a home cooked meal before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"It was no problem Leecie."

"Did you just make that up?"

"What Leecie?" "Yeah."

"I like it." "It's better being called ho, slut, bitch."

"How long have you been a prostitute?"

"Thirteen years."

"It can't be that long."

"I started when I was fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"That's when I ran away from the foster home I was living in." "It was terrible, they would beat us for no reason at all."

"You don't have any family?"

"My grandma on my mom's side took care of me until I was two." "My mom dumped me off with her." "Then my grandma died and I got placed in foster care." "I needed money after I ran away so I started fucking guys and I've been doing it ever since." "I've always been on my own." "That's how I like it." "Just me against the world."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"You mean a pimp?" "Yeah when I was younger." "I don't do the pimp shit anymore though."

"No I meant a boyfriend." "Someone who takes you on dates and gives you stuff and tells you he loves you."

"Like cause he wants to fuck and stuff?"

"No, just to do it."

"Oh then no."

"That's a shame you're missing out on a lot."

"How do you figure?" "You do what I do ya fuck." "You have a relationship, ya fuck."

"Relationships aren't all about fucking." "It's about have feelings for another person." "Wanting to be around a person all the time because you love them." "When you're in a relationship you do something nice for someone and don't except anything in return." "Then when you do make love to that person it's because you want to be with each other."

"Love?" She laughed. "I've never been in love." "It's weird how you say make love, to." "I've never heard that before."

"I was wondering, why don't you kiss on the lips?"

"I've never cared about anyone enough to do that." "You can fuck anyone but kissing is something that's personal." "I have a question for you."

"Alright.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" "I don't deserve it." "I'm a whore."

"No you're not you're a nice person." "I don't think a whore would hesitate if I wanted to buy her stuff." "You've had a hard life but you have a good heart deep now." "I can tell." She turned her head. "Lisa what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes you are." She looked at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She hugged him. "Nobody has ever said anything that nice to me." "Thank you."

"Aw Leecie don't cry."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Don't." "It's ok." She wiped her eyes and let him go.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She stood up. "Night Johnny."

"Night Leecie."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa had been on the road with John for three weeks. She'd been sleeping her way through the roster. John had no idea. She still couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. For the first time in her life she felt bad taking money from a costumer. Even though he said he wanted nothing in return she felt like she wasn't living up to her end of the deal. She was sitting in her hotel room. It was early in the morning. There was a knock at her door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He was holding a cup holder with two coffee's in it.

"Come on in." He went in.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." She said taking it. They sat down on the couch.

"How are you this morning?"

"Good."

"You?"

"Good." "Do have plans tonight?"

"No why?"

"Me and a couple people are going to the club after work tonight." "You can come if you want."

"Ok sounds like fun."

"Do you wanna go with me or do you wanna rent a car and drive yourself?"

"I'll come with you, since I don't know how to drive."

"You can't drive?"

"No."

"How did you get around?"

"I walked or hitched or fucked." "It wasn't to hard." "Are we coming back here before we go?"

"No we're just going straight to the arena from there."

"Alright."

"I gotta go I have an autograph signing."

"Ok see ya when you come to pick me up."

"Ok bye Leecie." He left.

As soon as he left Lisa got a text on her phone. It read.

Hey sexy. Wanna come to my room? – Randy

_"What the hell." "I'm not doing anything else."_ She thought.

Sure be there in five. – Lisa

I'll be waiting. – Randy

She went to his room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. "So which one do you want this time?"

"Both."

"Alright." She took a condom out of her purse. "You know the drill."

Later that night she was at the arena. She was in The Miz's locker room. They were getting dressed.

"That was great." He said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'd like to do it again soon."

"Call me anytime."

"I definitely will."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye."

Lisa went to John's locker room. She knocked.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey Leecie."

"Hi Johnny."

"Did you see my match?"

"No I missed it." "Did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Let me shower then we'll get ready to go."

"Alright." "Can I wait here?"

"Sure." John got in the shower.

Lisa got a text message. It read.

So what about tonight? – Cody

Sorry sweetheart, can't tonight I'm busy. – Lisa

Tomorrow? – Cody

Maybe. – Lisa

Lisa, John and a few others went to the club. Lisa and John were up at the bar.

"John, let's do some shots." Lisa said.

"Ok." They each did three a piece.

"Whoo!" "That was good." John laughed.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They went out on the dance floor. They were having fun dance with each other.

Over the next couple hours they continued to dance and drink. By the time they left they were both pretty tipsy. John walked Lisa back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Thanks John." She said. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"I had a great time to."

"Wanna come in?" She said giving him a suggestive smile. He looked like he was considering it.

"No."

"That didn't sound like a very sure no." "You'll like it Johnny, I promise." "I don't bite."

"No I gotta go."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

The next afternoon Lisa was walking to her room.

"Leecie." She turned around.

"Hey John."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

"Come on."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

They were in John's car. He was driving.

"Lisa have you ever thought about getting a legal job?"

"I'm not good at anything."

"I'm sure you're good at something."

"The only things I'm good at I already do." "Besides I never even finished high school."

"How far did you get?"

"Ninth grade."

"Have you ever thought about getting a GED?"

"No."

"I think you should think about it." "I'll pay for it." They pulled into an empty parking lot. "Ok we're here."

"Where?"

"This the place you're gonna get your first driving lesson." "Switch places with me."

"John I don't know how to do this?"

"I'm gonna teach you." They switched places. "Ok the gas is on the right." "The brake is on the left." "Give it the gas."

"Ok." She said nervously. She pushed the gas all the way down.

"Brake!" "Brake!" She hit the brake.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok we'll try again."

After about an hour they went to get something to eat.

"Not bad for your first lesson." John said.

"I'm just glad we're both still alive."

"You'll get better." "At least you didn't kill anybody, this time." She laughed. "There's that smile."

"You like when I smile?"

"I like that smile because that's your real smile." "The one where I can tell you're happy." "By next week maybe you can try driving in traffic."

"My birthday's next week."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ready to go back to the hotel."

"Yeah."

**Please review. I really don't wanna take this story down due to lack of interest.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. John was still teaching Lisa how to drive. She was getting better. She narrowed it down to a small circle of part of the roster she was sleeping with. Now it was just the ones she thought were the best in bed. That wasn't usually the way she did things but she figured that she been with some people who were pretty terrible over the years, so she might as well sleep with the ones who were good in bed while she still could. She wanted John to change his mind. She actually wanted to sleep with him not out of boredom or curiosity like the others. It was because he was the only person in her whole life that was ever nice to her and didn't just see her as something to fuck. John and Rey Mysterio were at the same autograph signing. They decided to get some lunch after. They were at a bar and grill.

"You're coming to the party tomorrow night right?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with you and Lisa?"

"I met her about a month ago." "She's homeless."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah." "This next thing I'm gonna tell you you can't repeat to anyone." "I can trust you right?"

"You know you can."

"Lisa's a prostitute."

"You've been paying a prostitute to stay with you?"

"Just so she'd have somewhere to go." "She stays in her room at hotels we've never had sex or anything." "I pay her five-hundred dollars a day." "I bought her new clothes, I'm teaching her how to drive."

"Why are you doing all this for someone you barely know?"

"She's been on the streets since she was fifteen." "No one has ever given her a fair chance." "I want to give her a chance." "She's street tough and street wise but under that there's a sweet woman who just wants someone to genuinely care about her." "I wish she could see what I see in her." "All she needs is guidance and encouragement and she could do anything."

"I think you're in over your head John."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you two together." "I know you like her and if you're not careful you're gonna fall in love with her." "No matter how good of a person she may be deep down, women like that never really change." "If I were you I'd give her some money and tell her to hit the road, before you get yourself in to deep and get hurt."

"Lisa's just my friend Rey."

"You can lie to yourself amigo but the heart never lies."

John finished his lunch and was walking to his car. He decided to call Lisa. He took out his phone and dialed her number.

Lisa was sitting on the edge of a bed. She'd just put her jeans on. She was in her bra. She was in Cody Rhodes room.

"Cody what did you do with my shirt?" She asked.

"Here it is." He said reaching under the bed. "I must've kicked it under there." He handed it to her. She buttoned it up. "So Cena doesn't mind you doing this?"

"We're not together, we're friends." Lisa's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi." John said. "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Ready for another driving lesson?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll be back at the hotel in fifteen minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"I gotta go Cody." She said.

"Bye."

Lisa met John outside they drove about a block and John pulled over.

"Ok time to switch." He said.

"What?"

"You're gonna drive in traffic."

"I can't Johnny."

"Yes you can." "You can do it." They switched places. "Ok now remember look, signal and merge." Very cautiously she pulled out into traffic. "There you go you're doing it."

"I'm driving." She said happily. "I'm doing a good job." "John this is awesome." She said smiling.

The next day Lisa was getting ready to go the arena. There was a knock at her door. When she opened it there were roses leaning again the wall. She picked them up and took out the card it read.

Happy birthday Leecie. – John

Later that night Lisa was at the arena. John's locker room door was open. She knocked on the frame.

"Hey." John said. "Come on in." He was sitting on the couch. She went in sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." "Happy birthday."

"I can think of another birthday present I want."

"What's that?"

"I know you don't like when I call it fucking so I'll clean it up." "I wanna go back to your hotel room tonight and I wanna have sex."

"Leecie I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me just because I bought you roses."

"I don't." "I wanna have sex with you John." "You've been nicer to me then anyone in my entire life." "You respect me." "I've never really wanted to have sex with anyone." "I want you though, Johnny."

"Let me think about it." "After dinner tonight I'll give you my answer."

"Dinner?"

"Yes I'm taking you out to dinner."

After the show they pulled into a parking lot. When they got inside everyone popped out and yelled surprise. They were in a big banquet hall with decorations presents and food.

"Surprise Lisa." John said. She hugged him.

"John, thank you." "This is so sweet."

"You're welcome."

A couple hours later John needed to use the bathroom. The urinals were filled so he went in to use a stall. He heard Randy Orton and Triple H come in.

"It sucks for you that you're married." John heard Randy say.

"Why's that?"

"That Lisa chick is a great lay."

"Really?"

"Not only that but she gave me the best blowjob I've ever had." John's jaw dropped.

"I thought she was with Cena?"

"I asked her about that she says there just friends." "Even if she was dating him I'd still fuck her."

After the party John took Lisa back to her room. They were in the living room.

"What's wrong John?"

"Lisa did you have sex with Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

"The Miz, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk and Chris Jericho."

"I guess I was supposed to be number six huh?" He said angrily.

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm just somebody else you wanted to add to your stack."

"Johnny it's not like that with you." "I told you, I want you because you're nice and you respect me."

"You know I thought it was because of the streets and your situation." "It's not though you obviously have no respect for yourself." "Or me."

"John I'm sorry." "I'll make it up to you."

"Sex isn't the answer to everything Lisa." "Maybe it was a mistake asking you to come with me."

"John- He left slamming the door behind him. Lisa sat in a chair. She felt really bad. She started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lisa woke up got ready for the day and went for a walk. She felt bad about what she did to John. She thought about what John said and realized he was right, partially she didn't have respect for herself but she did respect him. John was in the hotel gym he was working out. His cell phone started to ring. He put his weights down and hurried over to it.

"Lisa?" He asked.

"No it's Rey."

"Oh."

"Hello to you to."

"Sorry I was just hoping it was Lisa."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Working out."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"Did you and Lisa have a fight or something?"

"You could say that." "I was way to hard on her."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I was in the bathroom at her party last night." "I overheard Randy talking to Hunter about what a great lay Lisa was. We went back to her room after and I asked if she slept with Randy and she said yes." "I asked her if there was anyone else and she named for more guys." "I told her she had no respect for me or herself."

"It doesn't sound to me like she does."

"She doesn't know any better though."

"I'm not saying she's not a nice person but she's not worth your time."

"I gotta go."

"Alright."

Lisa stayed gone all day. She didn't even go the arena. She had her phone off. At around midnight she went back to the hotel. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey I've been trying reach you all day."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "Where have you been all day?"

"Walking around, thinking."

"Lisa I'm sorry about what I said."

"You don't have to be sorry." "You're right about me." "I don't respect myself but I do respect you."

"I just want you to see that you're better then that."

"No, I'm not John." "It's sweet of you to think so, but I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I know what I am John."

"You're great."

"The only reason you think that is because you like me."

"That's not the only reason."

"You shouldn't like me John." "I'm not the girlfriend type."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." "I think I like you to." "I'm not ready to deal with those emotions." "I realized something today." "I don't belong here." "I'm not meant to live a normal life." "I belong in the streets." "I've decided to leave."

"I don't want you to go."

"If I have to I have go back to just worrying about me." "I'll never forget you."

"If you insist on going let me at least give you some money." He picked up a handful of money and handed it to her. They hugged.

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Leecie." She left.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since Lisa left. John really missed her. He tried calling her cell phone but the number was disconnected. He blamed himself for letting her leave. He thought he should've fought harder to get her to stay. He thought about her every night. He wondered, was she ok? Did she have a place to sleep at night? Was she safe? Those were questions that would forever go unanswered unless he could contact her somehow. Lisa had hitchhiked to California. She'd been there for about two months. She would often think of John. She couldn't believe it but she actually missed him. It was weird for her. She wasn't used to caring about anyone. One of the reasons she left was because she could feel herself starting to care about John. One thing she wasn't doing was going back. Lisa was walking the streets trying to make a couple bucks. She saw someone who was also a prostitute.

"Hey Diane." She said.

"Hey Lisa."

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know same old same old."

"I haven't seen you since Colorado."

"Yeah." "How you end up here?"

"I took a business deal from a guy." "It was a big mistake."

"Why?"

"I tried to act like a normal person and I'm not."

"What's the hell's normal anyway?"

"Damned if I know." A car pulled up.

"See ya." Diane said getting into the car.

"Bye." A few minutes later another car pulled up. Lisa walked up to it. "Hey sweetheart, wanna have some fun."

"Get in."

They found an alley and parked. They were in the back seat. She was on top with her eyes closed.

"John." She moaned out.

"What?" The man said.

"Nothing." After they were finished they got back in the front. "That'll be a hundred dollars."

"Yeah right." The man said.

"Come on give me my money."

"Get out of my car."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me my money."

"Fuck off."

"Listen you bastard, you knew the deal." "You owe me a hundred dollars."

"Bitch get the fuck out of my car!"

"Fuck you!" He punched her in the face. They started to fight.

It was late at night John was asleep his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Mr. Cena?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

"This is doctor Fields at Mercury Hospital in California." "Do you know a woman by the name of Lisa Carson.

"Yes."

"She's asking for you." She says she wants to see you."

"Is she ok?"

"She's been beaten."

"Oh my god." "I'm in Washington." "Will you please tell her I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Sure will."

John packed his stuff and headed to the airport. He took the Red Eye flight. He made it there in about five hours. He opened the door to her room. She wasn't looking in his direction but she could see there was a cast on her left arm.

"Lisa." He said. She looked at him. Her nose was broke. From her nose being broken she had two black eyes. "Oh my god, Lisa."

"John." She said tearfully. They hugged. "I'm sorry I just didn't have anyone else to call."

"It's ok." "Who did this to you?"

"One of my customers." "He ripped me off." "When I tried to get the money he beat the shit out of me."

"Did you talk to the cops?"

"No."

"You need to."

"I'll be arrested." "I don't wanna go to jail."

"It's ok." "Just relax ok." "You're gonna come home with me and everything's gonna be fine."

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm staying here with you tonight."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Lisa woke up. She thought it was nice of John to stay there with her. She thought it was even nicer he would open his home to her again after what she did. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." John said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"I told the doctor to send your prescriptions to a pharmacy by my house." "I'll pay for them."

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna take your money." "I haven't even earned it."

"You don't have to earn anything." "I'm doing this because I wanna help you."

"I know I'm just not used to someone helping me just to do it." "I usually have to do something for them first."

"Not when it comes to me."

"Thank you for staying last night."

"No problem." "I rearranged my work schedule." "I'm gonna stay at the house with you for a couple days."

"You don't have to."

"You need someone to take care of you for awhile."

"That's sweet Johnny but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I just wanna do this for you." "Ok Leecie?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"John can you go find a doctor and ask them if I can go?"

"Yeah."

After she got released from the hospital she and John flew back to Massachusetts. They walked through the door.

"We're here." John said.

"It feels really nice to be back here."

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'm gonna take a pain pill go upstairs and take a nap."

"Ok I'll have dinner ready by the time you wake up." "What do you want?"

"Make what ever you want." "It's your house."

"You're my guest." "What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Ok."

"See you in a couple hours."

"Alright."

Four hours later she woke up. She could smell food cooking. She got up went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey you're awake." John said. "Good, it's almost done."

"What is?"

"Onion chicken, potatoes and cornbread."

"I'm glad I woke up."

"How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"Go ahead and sit down."

After it was done John brought her her plate and sat down with his.

"This is really good John." She said.

"I knew you'd like it."

"How?"

"This is the last meal you had here before you left."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"I did."

"Don't worry, I won't be here long."

"What?"

"I'm gonna stay until I get better then I'll leave again."

"I don't want you to leave."

"It's like I told you John, I don't belong here."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Lisa, why are you so hard on yourself?"

"I'm just a street whore John." "I'm never gonna be anything else."

"So you'd rather go out on the streets and die?"

"No but that's just the way my life's gonna turn out." "Our lives are no where near the same." "I'm gonna go back on the streets." "You're gonna get married and have children." "It's gonna be great for you." "You deserve it."

"You don't think you deserve anything?"

"No."

"I see." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." "Goodnight."

Lisa waited for about twenty minutes and went upstairs. She knocked on John's bedroom door.

"Come in." She heard him say. She went in. He was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard. She walked up to the bed.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah." She sat next to him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." "I just don't like it when you put yourself down like that."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't help the last time we saw each other either."

"You were upset, I understand."

"I was still out of line."

"I know I hurt your feelings sleeping with those guys." "If I would've known you would care I wouldn't have done it."

"I just want you to see that you don't need to do that."

"I know I don't need to but it's all I know."

"I really care about you Lisa."

"I care about you to and it scares me."

"Why?"

"All my life it's only been me." "I'm not used to caring about someone else." "I even missed you while I was gone, I know it's a normal emotion for other people but to me it's weird."

"Yeah but it's good for you." "People are supposed to have emotions."

"It would mean a lot to you if I would stay wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll try to stay for you, no promises though."

"Alright."

"I should go to bed."

"You can sleep in here with me."

"I'm not up for that right now." "Maybe when I get better."

"We don't have to do anything." "We're just gonna lay down."

"Ok."

"Make yourself comfortable." They both laid on there sides facing each other. "Goodnight Lisa." With her good arm she reached for his hand and held it.

"Goodnight John."


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had passed. Lisa was feeling much better everything was healed. John talked her into trying to get her GED. For the past two months while John was on the road she'd been at home recovering and studying. She was surprised how quickly she was able to learn everything. She was taking the test for her GED very soon. John was coming home today. It was eight in the morning. Lisa decided to go to bed early the night before so she could be awake when John got home. She was on the couch on the laptop that John bought her. She was studying. She heard the front door open and put the laptop down. She stood up.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Why are you up so early?" He asked as he put his stuff down.

"I went to bed early." "I have something to show you."

"What?" She went over to her purse got something out of it and handed it to John.

"Look."

"You got your driver's license?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Thanks for letting me borrow your car to take the test."

"No problem." "Now you need a car."

"Do not buy me a car."

"Who said anything about buying you a car?"

"Johnny, I'm serious." "You've already shown me to much generosity." "I don't want you to buy me a car."

"I'm not going to."

"Ok."

"Well, it's a nice day." "I think I'll wash my car." "Wanna come out with me?"

"I really should study." "My GED test is in two days."

"A couple hours won't hurt."

"Is it sunny?"

"There's not a cloud in the sky."

"Maybe I'll lay out in the sun." "I gotta go change."

John went out and started washing his car. Lisa came out a few minutes later in her bikini. She laid a towel on the ground and laid on it. John stopped what he was doing and stared at her a minute then went back to washing his car. A half hour later he was rinsing it off. He noticed Lisa wasn't paying attention. He turned the hose on high and sprayed her.

"Ahhh!" "John!" She yelled.

"What Leecie?" "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, ok." She acted like she wasn't paying attention again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him getting ready to spray her again. She stood up and he missed. "That's it!" She ran over to a bucket of water and threw a sponge at him.

"Hey." He sprayed her again.

"Ahhh!" She picked up the bucket of water.

"Leecie, come on." She threw it on him. He sprayed her. After a few seconds he stopped. She still had one more sponge. She threw it at him. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Look at us."

"I know."

"Want me to wrap up the hose for you?"

"If you want." She took it from him and sprayed him. "Hey!" He grabbed her by her waist that made her drop it.

"Sorry I had to." His hand was behind her head. Slowly he was getting closer to her lips. The phone rang. "I'll get it."

Later that night they were sitting in the living room.

"Are you nervous about your test?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be your gonna do fine."

"I hope."

"You will." "You just need to have faith in yourself."

"I'm trying to." "The hardest part will be waiting two weeks for the results."

"It'll say you were the smartest person whoever took the test." Lisa laughed.

"Yeah, right."

"After you take your test you should come back out on the road with me."

"I don't know."

"Come on it'll give you something to do."

"I just don't wanna slip back into what happened before."

"You won't."

"It's been easy the last two months." "I've been here by myself."

"You can do it." "Just say no."

"When did you turn into an anti-drug speech?" She asked laughing. He laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." "Ok I'll come."

"Great."

"Where are we gonna meet up?"

"Nashville."

Two days later John was leaving to go back on the road. Lisa had her test in a few hours.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok." He hugged her.

"Don't worry Lisa it's gonna be fine."

"I know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Lisa showed up in Nashville at the arena. She knocked on John's locker room door.

"Come in." She heard him say. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How do you think your test went?"

"I think I did really good."

"Good."

"I just wanted to let you know I was here." "I'm gonna go to catering and get a snack."

As Lisa walked up to the catering table she saw Eve. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." Eve said. They hugged. "It's been a long time." "Where did you disappear to?"

"I had some problems but I'm better now."

"Good." "I gotta go." "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." A few seconds later Randy walked up to her.

"Lisa." He said.

"Hi Randy."

"Wanna come to my locker room?"

"No."

"No?" "Come on, I could use a good fuck."

"Find somebody else." "I'm not doing that anymore."

"Why, because of Cena?"

"No because I respect myself."

"I respect you."

"No you wanna fuck me." "I'm never doing that again." "Ever." She walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed. Lisa was nervously awaiting the results of her GED test. They were coming any day now. John had a person who checked his mail when he wasn't home. As soon as the results came they were to be sent to where he and Lisa were. Lisa was having fun on the road. The only thing that was bothering her was Randy. At least once a day he would ask her to have sex. She would always turn him down. She thought about telling John but decided that would just cause trouble. She knew she could handle him herself anyway. Lisa and Eve were out to lunch.

"Have your test results came back yet?" Eve asked.

"Any day now."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"I hope."

"How come you never graduated high school?"

"I grew up in a horrible foster home." "When I was fifteen I ran away."

"You've been on your own, since you were fifteen?"

"Yeah."

"That's terrible."

"It's amazing what you can get used to after awhile."

"How did you support yourself?"

"I'm afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"You and John have been the only friends I've had my entire life." "If I tell you what I used to do you might think I'm a bad person."

"No I won't."

"Ok." "I was a prostitute."

"A prostitute?"

"Yeah." "That's how I met John." "One night a costumer was trying get away without paying me." "He punched me in the nose and that's when John came along."

"Has John ever paid you for sex?"

"No." "He won't even have sex with me for free."

"So you're not a prostitute anymore?"

"I don't wanna be." "That's why I took my GED test." "John gave me the courage to believe in myself." "You two are the only ones that have never treated me like trash."

"You're not trash Lisa." "You were a child when you started doing that." "You never knew any better."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" "Having fun being back on the road?"

"Yeah except for one thing."

"What?"

"When I first came here I started sleeping with a couple different guys on the roster." "One of those guys was Randy Orton." "Since the first day I've been back he won't leave me alone." "I don't wanna do that anymore."

"Did you tell John?"

"No that'll just cause problems."

"If he keeps bothering you I think you should."

"I can handle it myself."

"Lisa this isn't like the streets." "You don't need to handle everything yourself."

"I know."

The next day Lisa had something waiting for her at the front desk of the hotel. It was her test results. She knocked on John's door holding the white envelope in her hand. He answered the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "What's up?"

"I got my test results."

"How'd you do?"

"I don't know." "I haven't opened it yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well since you encouraged me to do this, I thought it was only fair that we find out the results together."

"Alright." "Go ahead open it." She went to open it.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't open it." "I'm to nervous."

"Yes you can, just open it."

"You open it." She said handing it to him.

"Ok." He opened it. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"You got a ninety-seven." He said smiling.

"I passed?"

"Yeah."

"I passed?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh my god, I passed!" She jumped up into John's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing that I could do it."

"Hey, you took the test not me."

"I'm so happy."

"Good." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Later that night they were at the arena.

"Leecie come outside with me." John said.

"Why?"

"Just come on." They went to the back doors. "I bought you a present for passing your test."

"John, you didn't have to."

"I know." They went outside. Lisa saw a blue Porsche. "Surprise."

"John, you bought me a car?"

"Yeah." She hugged him.

"I told you not to do that."

"I know but you've been doing really well lately." "You deserve it."

"You're to good to me."

Later that night Lisa was walking down the hall. Randy appeared beside her.

"If you're planning on asking me to go to your locker room, my answer is no." Lisa said.

"Why?"

"I've told you why?"

"I'll get you off first if you say yes."

"No."

"Come on, Cena can't be better in bed then me."

"For your information I've never slept with John."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time."

"I'm gonna tell you no one more time."

"Ok then, if that's how you want it." He walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Surprisingly to Lisa Randy had been leaving her alone. She was glad he was finally getting the picture. She'd been looking for a job but with no experience it was hard for her to find one. She hoped she would find one soon. She was tired of taking money from John. Lisa and John were sitting at home. John just hung up the phone.

"Lisa." He called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" She said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Wanna come to my parents house with me?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "They wanna meet you."

"They know about me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell them everything?"

"If you mean the prostitute thing, no."

"Good."

"Not like that matters anyway." "That's in the past."

"Yeah."

"So what do you say?"

"I've never met anyones parents before." "What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't." "Come on." "Please, for me."

"Alright." "Let me change first."

Lisa and John walked through the front door of John's parents home. They walked into the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." John said.

"Hi." John Sr. said.

"Hi son." John's mom Carol said.

"Hi mom." John said. "Mom, dad this is Lisa." "Lisa this is my mom Carol and my dad John."

"It's so nice to meet you." Carol said.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"I hope you two can stay for dinner."

"We can." John said.

"Good it's already on the stove."

"You're even more beautiful then John described." John Sr. said looking at Lisa.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"Lisa do you want something to drink?" John asked.

"If it's not a bother."

"No bother at all." John Sr. said. "You two go in the kitchen and get what ever you want."

Lisa and John went into the kitchen. John opened the fridge.

"What do you want?" John said. Suddenly grease popped burning Lisa's finger.

"Ow!" John hurried over to her, grabbed her by the hand put it under the sink and put the faucet on cold.

"Here we go." She kept it under there for about twenty seconds. John was still holding her hand went she took it out from under the water. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "That hurt."

"I bet."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A few days later they were back on the road. John was in the hotel gym. Lisa came in and went over to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Where you off to?"

"Nice day, just feel like going for a drive." "I'll see you at the arena later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She left.

From acrossed the gym Randy Orton was watching them.

_"That little bitch wants to say no to me?" "I'll show her."_ He thought.

Later that night Lisa was at the arena. She was in the Diva's locker room talking to Eve.

"What did you do for your days off?" Eve asked.

"John introduced me to his parents."

"How'd that go?"

"Great." "They're so nice."

"So when are you guys officially gonna become a couple huh?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve a guy as great as John." "He deserves a woman who doesn't have a reputation for being a whore."

"That's not you anymore." "You deserve John, you do." "I think you're scared."

"Of what?"

"Scared of being in love."

John was in catering. Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes were standing about ten feet away from him. There backs were to John.

"I fucked Lisa again." Randy said. Making sure he said it loud enough so John would hear him.

"She told me she wasn't doing that anymore."

"Well she is with me." "We have been ever since she's been back." Randy turned around. "Oh Cena, I didn't see you there." John walked away.

A little bit later on John was standing at the curtain getting ready to go out.

"Hey." Lisa said walking up to him. "John what's wrong?"

"We need to talk." "Come to my room when you get back to the hotel." His music hit and he went out.

After Lisa went back to the hotel, she went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"John what's wrong?"

"Have you been sleeping with Randy Orton?"

"No."

"That's funny because I heard him talking to Cody Rhodes." "He said that you two have been sleeping together ever since you came back."

"He's lying John."

"Is he?"

"Yes." "He's been asking me to but I always turn him down." "I swear." "He's just pissed because I won't." She walked up to John looking him in the eyes. "I don't wanna do that anymore." "I would never lie to you." "Please you have to believe me." "I would never hurt you like that again."

"I believe you." Lisa smiled.

"Thank you." She was so happy he believed her. Without thinking about it she kissed him very quickly. John smiled and kissed her. Lisa was surprised she was still standing her legs felt weak. She kissed him back. It very quickly became filled with the months of passion that had been building between them. Lisa felt her back hit the wall. John's hands moved down her body and inside her shirt. She moaned into his mouth his hands touched her skin. Breaking the kiss he took off her shirt. She took off his. They kissed again. As his hands went her back her undid her bra. He groaned as her hands slowly went his chest to his abs. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He unzipped her skirt and picked her up off the ground. They went into bedroom. John sat on the bed pulling Lisa with him. She put her head back as he kissed slowly down the center of neck. "John." She moaned out as she reached the center of her chest. When he came back up they kissed. Lisa pulled away. They looked at each other. "Make love to me, John." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They laid back on the bed. He rolled her on her back. She felt him slip inside her. As they kissed they started to move. "Oh John." She moaned against his lips. "Oh Lisa." He moaned back. Gradually they moved faster. Lisa moaned John's name repeatedly. "Lisa you are so, amazing." He groaned. "Mmmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god Lisa. He groaned giving in.

Afterward she fell asleep on his chest. He had his eyes closed.

"I love you, Lisa." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

**I'm thinking about what to do for my next story. My next idea involves Dwayne Johnson AKA The Rock. I'm not sure I'm going to do it though. The one time I briefly pit him in a story, I was verbally attacked by several people. So I don'y know what I'm doing yet. **


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes looked at John and smiled. For once in her life she was happy. Being with John last night was the only truly enjoyable sexual experience she'd ever had. It felt good to her not to do it for money or boredom. She finally understood what John was talking about back when they first met. Lisa had to go the bathroom. She got up careful not to wake up John. It was cold when she got up. Not feeling like getting dressed yet, she went over to the pile of clothes laying on the floor in the living room and put on John's t-shirt. After she finished in the bathroom she went back into the bedroom. John lifted his head up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"I borrowed your shirt." "I'm cold."

"Come here and get under the blankets then."

"Alright." She got back in bed. They kissed. During the kiss John pulled Lisa on top of him wrapping his arms around her.

"That's better." "Morning."

"Morning."

"You look as happy as I am."

"I am."

"Last night was great."

"Yeah it was." "Even though I didn't deserve it."

"What?"

"You're a wonderful man and I don't deserve you."

"Why do you still come down on yourself Lisa?" "You're not the same person I met months ago."

"I know but I still feel like her."

"Well you're not." "You deserve me and I deserve you because we make each other happy." "I want you to be my girlfriend Lisa."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I wanna be with you."

"Are you sure?" "You deserve so much better."

"I want you." "Someone who I'm crazy about, who I think about constantly, someone who is so perfect and beautiful and I wish she could she that." She kissed him.

"Alright, I'm all yours."

"Great." "Since you live with me already anyway, what do you say we make it official?"

"Ok." "I wanna tell you something but I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I've never told anyone this before."

"You can tell me anything, don't be afraid."

"Ok." "John, I love you." John smiled.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Do you have to be anywhere this morning?"

"No."

"Good." She kissed him.

"Why what do you want do?" He laughed against her lips.

"The same thing we did last night."

"Good me to." He took off her shirt. "Tell me again."

"I love you."

After they finished they went to a restaurant in the hotel for breakfast.

"Wait till I see Orton tonight." John said.

"John don't do anything he's not worth it."

"He lied about you."

"I know but it's alright."

"No it's not."

"In a way it was a good thing, because of it an amazing thing happened, we're together." "I wouldn't take last night back for anything."

"Me either but want he was still wrong."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." "Please don't do anything."

"Ok."

Later that night they walked into the arena hand in hand. Randy could see them.

_"What the hell."_ He thought.

Lisa went to the Diva's locker room. She sat down next to Eve and let out a happy sigh.

"Are we happy about something?" Eve asked.

"John and I had sex last night."

"It's about time."

"It was so great." "I told him I love him and he says he loves me."

"That's so great." "So you're together now?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

A couple days later Lisa and John were at the arena again. John came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I gotta get going I'm next." He said.

"I told you we didn't have time." Lisa said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"You didn't care about the time a few minutes ago." He said grinning. He finished dressing. "I gotta go." "Wanna take another shower when I get back?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Lisa got dressed she was walking down the hall. Suddenly she was pulled into an abandoned hallway. It was to dark to see anything. She was thrown into a room. The lights came on. Randy was standing there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lisa said.

"You know it's amazing what you can find on the Internet now days if you pay for it." "Like your police record, how you've been arrested for prostitution as recently as last year." "I didn't know I was getting laid by a professional."

"I don't do that anymore."

"Well you're going to."

"What?"

"One way or another I am gonna fuck you."

"I'm outta here." She went to leave Randy stepped in front the door.

"I don't think so." He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to the ground. He pulled down her jeans unzipped his and pulled them down.

"Don't do this!" "Stop!" He put his free hand over her mouth.

"It'll be a lot easier if you don't fight me." "I know you want this."

"No." She said muffled.

"Yes, I know you do." "You enjoyed it all the other times we fucked." "You're a little whore, you should be used to this." He pushed into her. She started to cry. "Don't cry." She tried to fight him off but he was to strong. It seemed to Lisa like it lasted hours. Then it was over. He got up and zipped up his jeans. "That was great." "Oh and if you turn me in, I'll get off." "No jury in the world would convict me." He left. She laid there put her hands to her face and started sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa couldn't believe had just happened. Randy just raped her. She laid there for a few more minutes sobbing. She pulled herself up and pulled her jeans up. She walked out of the room and down the hall, trying to keep calm. She went back to John's locker room. She sat on the couch tucked her knees to her chin, wrapped her arms around her knees and started rocking back and forth. About ten minutes later John came back.

"Hey." He said. "Did you see it?" "I won." He noticed something was wrong.

"That's great."

"Lisa what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." She said trying to hold back tears but they began to flow.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You'll kill him and go to prison for the rest of your life."

"Kill who?" "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Lisa." John said touching her shoulder. "You're shaking."

"I'm ok."

"Just tell me baby, what is wrong?" She hugged him and started sobbing. "It's ok, ssh, ssh, I'm right here it's ok." She looked at him.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That you won't love me anymore."

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"I know you probably won't believe but I'm telling the truth, I swear, I swear."

"Yes I will believe you."

"I was walking down the hall." "Randy grabbed me forced me into and abandoned hall and forced me into a room." "He found out I was a prostitute because of the Internet." "He said he was gonna fuck me one way or another." "I tried to leave he forced me to the ground and… and She started crying again.

"Oh my god." "Are you trying to tell me he raped you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god come here." They hugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should've stopped him."

"There was nothing you could have done." "You didn't do anything wrong." "We've gotta go to the police."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"You can't let him get away with it."

"After he was done he said if I turned him in he'd just get off."

"He just said that so you wouldn't."

"He's right." "Look at my past John, nobody will believe me."

"Yes they will." "I'll be right there with you I promise."

"Ok."

"I think we should go to the hospital and call police from there."

"Ok."

They went to the hospital and called the police. After she told her story to detectives the doctor was performing the rape kit. John was in the room with her.

"Lisa have you had consensual sex within the last twenty - four hours?" The doctor asked.

"Yes with my boyfriend John."

"Is that this man?" She asked pointing to John.

"Yes."

"Ok now this may hurt but I have to do it to check for seminal fluids and vaginal tearing." She stuck a device in place.

"Ow!" She grabbed John's hand.

"I know." He said. "Ssh, it's ok."

After the doctor finished the rape kit. She went out and talked to the detectives.

"Was she raped?" One of the detectives asked.

"Yes definitely." "There's vaginal tearing and bruising."

"Semen sample?"

"Two different kinds but the patient already confirmed she had sex with her boyfriend today."

"Can we talk to her?"

"Sure she's finished."

"Thank you." The detective said pulling back the curtain to talk to Lisa. "Hello Miss Carson."

"Hi."

"Tell me was Mr. Orton one of your customers?"

"No."

"We know you're a prostitute, are you sure?"

"I'm not a prostitute anymore."

"So you're sure?"

"I just told you no."

"Have you ever had consensual sexual intercourse with Mr. Orton in the past?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just that if you intend to peruse charges that might make it more difficult if it goes to trial."

"So you're not gonna arrest him?"

"Yes we are." "As soon as we get the warrant signed in the morning."

"In the morning?" John said. "This man raped my girlfriend, he should be arrested tonight."

"Our hands are tied until morning sir." "Unfortunately Miss Carson you need to come with us."

"Why?" She asked.

"You have an outstanding warrant for prostitution dating back to 2002."

"You've gotta be kidding she gets raped and she's being arrested?" John said.

"You can pick her up in the morning." "It'll probably be just a fine."

"In the morning?" "She has to spend the night jail?"

"Again sir, we can't do anything until morning."

"This is horseshit!"

"Sir please calm down." "Miss Carson we have to cuff you." "Please turn around." She turned around and they cuffed her. John hugged her.

"Don't worry Lisa I'll be down there first thing in the morning." John said.

"I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed. They took Lisa away. As they did they read her her rights.

John went back to the hotel. He was boiling with anger. He went up to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" The woman behind the desk said.

"What room is Randy Orton in?" The woman typed in a few things.

"Mr. Orton checked out a few hours ago."

"Thank you."

The next morning the police found the hotel Randy was staying at. Two officers were sent there. One of them knocked on the door. Randy answered it.

"Randall Orton?" An officer asked.

"Yes." "It's Randy."

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Arrest?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Sexual assault."

"Sexual assault?" "That's crazy."

"Sir please turn around." He turned around. They cuffed him.

"Lisa Carson did this didn't she?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"It was her." "We did have sex last night but I did not rape her." "We're having an affair and she doesn't want her boyfriend to know." They read Randy his rights.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa decided to file formal charges. The DA decided there was enough for the case to hold. The trial had been going on for about three weeks. Lisa was out of jail. John had to pay a one thousand dollar fine. Over the last three weeks numerous people had testified on both Randy and Lisa's behalf. In two days it would be Randy and Lisa's turn to take the stand in there own defenses. Ever since the trial started Lisa had been sick to her stomach. She threw up almost every day. Seeing Randy acrossed from her in the courtroom didn't help either. Randy had been temporarily suspended, his suspension would be lifted pending the outcome of the trial. He was out on bail but forced to stay under house arrest. Lisa was in her hotel room. Once again she was in the bathroom throwing up. She hadn't heard John come in. He was standing in the bathroom doorway. She looked over and saw him.

"Hi." She said flushing the toilet.

"That's it you're going to the doctor."

"I'm fine."

"This has been going on for three weeks."

"It's just my nerves honey that's all. She stood up and felt dizzy. She put her hand it her head. John grabbed her. "I'm ok, I just got dizzy for a second."

"Come on let's go sit down." They sat on the couch.

"I'm better now."

"Baby, something is wrong with you."

"I'm just scared and nervous right now." "Randy could walk free."

"No, that's not gonna happened." "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine John, I swear."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the other times you felt a little dizzy over the past couple weeks."

"It's all connected to my nerves."

"What if it isn't?" "What if there's really something wrong with you?" "Lisa if anything ever happened to you, it would kill me." "I already feel bad enough that I didn't protect you from Randy."

"It wasn't you're fault."

"I know."

"John, I love you, I don't blame you for what happened."

"I just want you to be happy like you were before this." "Like our first night together and the morning after." "When I was thinking about our future together."

"Our future?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just a certain someone changing her last name from Carson to Cena."

"Really?" "You wanna marry me?"

"Someday yes."

"Anything else?"

"Children."

"Children?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's sounds really nice."

"Yeah but to do that we have to make sure you're well."

"Even if I went to the doctor I can't afford it."

"You'll afford it the same way for afford everything else."

"I know you'll pay for it."

"That's right."

"I hate taking you're money."

"Don't." "I don't mind."

"Ok I'll call and make an appointment."

"Good."

Lisa left early in the morning. She was gonna meet John at the arena later in the afternoon. She was waiting for the doctor to come in. After waiting about ten minutes she finally came in.

"Miss Carson?"

"Yes."

"Hello I'm doctor Barrnet."

"Hi."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I've been throwing up almost every day for the past three weeks." "I get dizzy out of nowhere."

"Have you been under any emotional stress lately?"

"Yes extreme emotional stress."

"How so?"

"A few weeks ago- She got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She handed her a tissue.

"A few weeks ago, I was raped."

"Did you file charges?"

"Yes we're in the middle of the trial right now." "It's been going for about three weeks." "I think it's just my nerves from that." "My boyfriend insisted I make an appointment for the doctor."

"He's right." "Better to be safe then sorry." "Are you taking any contraception?"

"No."

"I'd like to run some tests."

"Ok."

A few hours later Lisa just walked into the arena. She was waiting on the doctor's office to call her with her tests results. She was walking down the hall when she got a text message. It read.

Hi baby, I love you. – John

She smiled as she read it.

I love you to. – Lisa

Lisa's cell phone started ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes." "Oh my god, you're certain?" "Thank you." She hung up the phone, facing the wall she put her head to it and started crying. "No." "No." "Please, this isn't happening, no." She said through her tears.

"Lisa. She turned around.

"Eve." She hugged her.

"It's ok." "What's wrong?"

"John's gonna leave me."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." "I don't know who the father is." "John's gonna hate me." She sobbed.

"It's ok, it's alright." "Ssh, everything's gonna be ok."

Randy was sitting at home. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Randy it's Amanda."

"Hey my favorite attorney." "Got good news for me?"

"There's been a new development in the case."

"What kind of new development?"

"I was just informed that Miss Carson is pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, it'll be more favorable for you if you're the father."

"I already know I am."

"Well I just wanted to inform you."

"Thank you very much." "See you tomorrow." They hung up. "He smirked. "Well what do you know Lisa, we're gonna have a baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Lisa was walking around the arena. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. Up until recently she'd never even thought about having a child. Now she was going to. If she knew for certain it was John's baby it would be the happiest day of her life. The thought of it being Randy's baby made her sick. If the baby was his that meant that he would be in her life forever. She would forever be connected to a man she despised. Lisa finally made it back to John's locker room. She went in and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey." He said. "Where have you been?"

"Walking around."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Why?" She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"We'll talk about it when we go back to the hotel." "I just want you to hold me right now." "Please."

"Ok."

"I love you so much John."

"I love you to and whatever it is we're gonna get through it together." He kissed her.

An hour later they walked through the door of there room.

"Will you please tell me what's going on now?"

"Ok." "After I tell you this… She got tears in her eyes. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Just tell me baby."

"John, I'm pregnant." "I don't know if you or Randy is the father."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's only one thing left to do."

"I understand."

"This isn't the way I wanted to do it but we would've eventually anyway." "Lisa, will you marry me?"

"What?" She said completely shocked.

"Will you marry me?" "I know I don't have a ring yet but I'll get one."

"I'm confused, you wanna marry me?"

"What did you think I was gonna do?" "Leave you?"

"Yeah."

"No, Lisa I love you." "I know that this is our baby."

"How?"

"Because we belong together, now we're gonna be a family."

"What if it isn't yours?"

"Then we'll go to Randy and ask him to wave his paternal rights so I can adopt it."

"He'd never agree to that."

"If that's the case I'll pay him off or something." "We won't have to worry though because the baby's mine."

"There is another option."

"What?"

"I could get an abortion."

"No, I don't want you to do that."

"I really don't wanna do it either but I don't wanna have Randy's baby." "I wanna have your baby."

"How do you know you're not?"

"I don't but if I get an abortion the next time I get pregnant we'll know it's ours."

"What if this baby is ours?"

"I want it to be."

"Let's just wait and see." "I promise I'll stay with you whether I'm the father or not." "After the baby comes we can get married."

"Are you sure you wanna get married?"

"Yes, baby, I love you and I wanna be with you forever."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how happy you've just made me?"

"I love you John."

"I love you to."

"Wanna go in the bedroom?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes I'm not letting that bastard take that away from us to." She kissed him.

Afterwards they were laying in bed. John started rubbing her stomach.

"I love you little baby." He said. "Daddy doesn't want you or mommy to worry about anything." "Everything is gonna be ok." "That evil man is not your daddy, I am." "I can't wait to meet you."

The next afternoon Lisa and John were in Missouri for the trial. Randy's attorney stood up.

"The defense calls Randall Orton, your honor." Randy got up on the witness stand and put his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth?" "The whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" The bailiff asked.

"I do." Randy said.

"Mr. Orton." His attorney said. "Will you please tell the court what happened on the night of August eighteenth 2012?"

"Lisa found me in the hallway of the arena that night." "I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere so we could have sex and she said yes." "We went to an abandoned part of the arena and had sex."

"Did she seem resistant in any way?"

"Absolutely not." "She was into it the whole time." "She even told me she loved me after." Lisa stood up.

"You're a liar!" Lisa shouted.

"Miss Carson quiet." The judge said. Lisa sat down. "Please continue."

"How long have you been sleeping with Miss Carson, Mr. Orton?"

"If I add the months together, four."

"Was it public knowledge?"

"No we had to hide it."

"Why?"

"Because of her boyfriend John." "She didn't want him to find out." "I knew she had a past but I wanted to help her."

"Just one more question Mr. Orton." "Do you love Miss Carson?"

"She's carrying my child, of course I do."

"Thank you." Lisa's attorney stood up.

"Mr. Orton." Her attorney said. "You claim that on the night in question it was a consensual act between you and Miss Carson."

"Yes." Randy said.

"Can you explain how the hospital found your semen inside of her, when they conducted a rape kit?"

"We forgot to use a condom."

"I see." "Can you explain the vaginal tearing and bruising that was found?"

"She likes it rough sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that force like that would cause anyone an extreme amount of pain?"

"I didn't force her we both wanted it."

"Both of you Mr. Orton?" "Or were you just jealous because Miss Carson no longer wanted to be with you?"

"No." Randy said getting irritated.

"You forced yourself on Miss Carson because you couldn't handle her rejecting you."

"No!" "Lisa loves me!" "She would never reject me!"

"No further questions, your honor."

"You may step down Mr. Orton." The judge said.

Lisa's attorney stood up again.

"The prosecution calls Lisa Carson to the stand, your honor." Lisa got up on the witness stand and put her hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth?" "The whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" The bailiff asked.

"I do." She said.

"Miss Carson." Her attorney said. "Please tell the court what happened on August eighteenth 2012."

"I was walking down the hall of the arena." "Randy grabbed me and forced me into an abandon room." "I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me." "He held me by my arms forced me to the ground, then… then he raped me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Did you ever say stop or anything like that?"

"I said stop, don't do this, no."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said it would be a lot easier if I didn't fight him." "He said he knew I wanted it to." "He said I was a little whore and I should be used to it." She said tearfully.

"Did he say anything after the assault?"

"He said if I turned him in, he'd get off and not a jury in the world would convict him."

"Thank you." Randy's attorney stood up.

"Miss Carson." She said. "What line of work our you in?"

"I'm unemployed."

"Are you or are you not a prostitute?"

"I don't do that anymore."

"How long did you do it?"

"Thirteen years." Lisa's attorney stood up.

"Your honor I object, how is that relevant to this case?" He said.

"I'm just trying to show the court Miss Carson's moral character your honor." She said.

"Sustained." The judge said. "Counsel, watch your bounds with this line of questioning."

"Miss Carson, in your profession, you use people to get what you want, you lie."

"I don't lie."

"But you do use people?"

"No."

"Are you using Mr. Cena?" "Telling him you love so he'll provide you with money and shelter?"

"No." "John is the only person in my life who has ever cared about me." She looked at John. "He's the only man, the only person I've ever loved." "He taught me that sex isn't just something you do, because when you care about and love someone, the act of love is beautiful and that's what we have." "I love John Cena so much that I don't even have the words to describe how much." She and John smiled at each other.

"Have you had sexual intercourse with my client in the past?"

"Yes but that was before John and I were together."

"How many times?"

"Ten I think."

"Ten that's a lot." "Tell me Miss Carson, when Mr. Cena found out you were sleeping with my client as well as several other men what happened?"

"He was angry."

"You didn't speak to Mr. Cena for a number of months after that right?"

"Yes."

"Then when you did come back you and Mr. Cena became a couple?"

"Yes."

"Then when you had sex with my client again you fabricated this rape story so Mr. Cena wouldn't get angry, correct?"

"No." "He raped me."

"How do we know that?"

"That's what happened."

"So you say." "Did you tell my client you loved him that night?"

"Loved him?" She looked at Randy. "I despise him." "He is a horrible, evil, man and I hope he burns in hell."

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said. Lisa was walking back to her seat.

"It's alright, she knows who the daddy of our baby is." Randy said looking at her stomach. "Don't you Lisa?" He said looking at her.

"You bastard!" She said. She went to John sat down next to him and hugged him.

After they wrapped proceedings up for the day Lisa and John went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was hard today." She said.

"I know but you did great." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I have something that might cheer you up."

"Remember when I told you I was going to workout today?"

"Yeah."

"After that I made a little stop."

"Where?"

"I know you already said yes, but let me do it the right way." He took a box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened it. A beautiful sliver diamond ring was inside.

"John, oh god it's beautiful." She said starting to cry.

"Lisa, I love you with all my heart." "I want us to spend our lives together and raise our children." "Lisa Isabelle Carson, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. He got up and sat back down next to her.

"Come here." She sat in his lap.

"How'd I get so lucky to get a man as wonderful as you John?"

"I'm the lucky one." "I think I was supposed to fine you that night." "To help you and to show that you are capable of loving someone."

"I meant everything I said when I was talking about you today."

"I know." "That meant a lot to me."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Lisa was three months pregnant. The trial was still going on closing arguments were in a few days. Lisa had a doctor appointment tomorrow. Even though there was a question of who the father was Lisa was getting really excited about being a mother. Over the last month a psychiatrist both for the defense and prosecution deemed Randy as having borderline personality disorder. Lisa had just gotten home.

"Johnny I'm home."

"Good." "You're just in time." John said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Time for what?"

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Come up here and I'll show you."

"Alright." She went up the stairs.

"Ok open the door."

"Why?" "It's just the guestroom."

"Just open it."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." She opened the door and saw the room was completely redone. There were shelves lined with toys and a beautiful oak wood crib in the center of the room. "Oh John this is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." "When did you do this?"

"I hired a decorator."

"They did a great job."

"Only the best for my little baby."

"You're gonna be a great daddy John."

"You'll be a great mommy." "I can't wait to meet our baby."

"Neither can I." They kissed.

The next morning they were at the doctor. She was hooked a machine.

"Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." She turned the screen around.

"John, that's our baby." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." John said.

"The heartbeat should pick up on the doppler now." The doctor said. "Would you like to hear it?" Lisa looked up at John.

"John?" Lisa asked

"Yeah I wanna hear it." He said.

"Me to." The doctor flipped the switch. The sound of the heartbeat filled the room. "Oh my god that's amazing."

"Just what until it's here Leecie it's gonna be great." "Doc is it a boy or a girl?"

"I won't be able to tell that for another two months Mr. Cena." The doctor said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry they'll go by quick."

"I hope so." "I'm just so excited."

"Good you should be." "Parenthood is a wonderful thing."

Later that day Lisa and John flew to Minnesota for a show. Lisa sat down next to Eve in catering.

"Hi." Lisa said.

"Hi."

"I have something to show you." She took a sonogram picture out of her purse.

"Aw this that the baby?"

"Yeah."

"It's so adorable."

"I just pray it's John's."

"I think it is."

"I'm scared Eve." She started to cry. "I'm so scared." "I don't want Randy to be the father."

"I know."

"I don't want my baby to have a horrible man for a father."

"It won't, John is it's father."

"He says he won't but if it's not John's what if he leaves me?" "I love him I don't want that to happened."

"It won't Lisa, John would never leave you." "He loves you way to much."

A few days later they were back in court. Lisa's attorney was speaking to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've come to a crossroads in this case." He said. "It's no secret that Miss Carson has a past." "That doesn't give anyone the right to commit a sex act on her, against her will." "That is exactly what Mr. Orton did." "I'm asking you to do the right thing and find Mr. Orton guilty of these charges." "Thank you."

Randy's attorney stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's clear is this case what needs to be done." "Mr. Orton needs to acquitted of all charges." "Besides a questionable rape and Miss Carson's questionable testimony there is no proof." "Yes Mr. Orton has been found mentally unstable but that's nothing medication can't fix and that does not make him a rapist." "Please do the right thing and acquit Mr. Orton of these charges."

A few days later the jury reached a decision. Everyone was in the courtroom.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." "We the jury find the defendant Randall Keith Orton, guilty of the crime of sexual assault." Randy's jaw drop. He was in shock.

"Mr. Orton, please rise." Randy stood up. "Mr. Orton I hereby sentence you to twenty years in the state penitentiary." "Court is adjourned." Randy turned around to Lisa.

"That's ok." Randy said. "We're still connected forever through our baby."

"You make me sick." Lisa said.

She and John left the courtroom and were walking down the steps.

"I'm proud of you Lisa." John said.

"I'm proud of myself to."

"Now we can focus on the baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Six months had passed. Lisa was nine months pregnant. She was due any day. During the last two months of her pregnancy she stayed home. The doctor said during the last two months she should take it easy since she'd been under such extreme emotional distress. She was excited the baby but at the she was terrified to learn who the father is. She wanted so badly for it to be John so that could be a family. If it turned out to be Randy, in a way it would be like his prison conviction never happened because he would be in Lisa's life forever. Lisa was sitting at home. She was lonely. John had been gone for three weeks. She really missed him. The phone rang.

"Cena residence." Lisa answered.

"Is this the future, Mrs. Cena?" John said.

"Yes it is, is that my sexy fiancée I hear?"

"Yep." "Hi baby."

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Fat."

"No you're not." "You're sexy, you're gorgeous, you're beautiful."

"I miss you honey."

"I miss to, I'll be home tomorrow."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." "How's the baby?"

"She misses her daddy."

"Daddy misses her to."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you John."

"I love you to Lisa."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning John took the earliest flight he could. He was home by eight in the morning. He walked through the door. Lisa wasn't downstairs. He went upstairs. He found her in bed asleep. He went back downstairs and came back up a half hour later with breakfast for Lisa.

"Baby wake up." He said. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Breakfast is served."

"Aw, honey that's so sweet."

"I made all your favorites." "Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast."

"Thank you John." He gave her her food and sat down next to her. They kissed. "Morning."

"Morning."

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "I'm happy to be home."

"I'm happy you're home to."

Lisa finished her food. She went to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"To put my dishes in the dishwasher."

"No you're gonna stay up here and relax."

"John I know you wanna take care of me but I can still do some things for myself."

"I know." They went downstairs. Lisa put her dishes in the dishwasher. She sat in a kitchen chair. "I forgot to say hi to someone." He knelt down by her stomach. "I'm sorry that was silly of daddy wasn't it?" "Hi baby girl." "Daddy missed you so much." "Any day you're gonna come we can't wait to meet you." He kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you." "Cover your ears ok." Lisa laughed.

"Why does she need to cover her ears?"

"I don't want her to hear us."

"Hear us?" John smirked.

"Honey, why are you looking at me like that?" She said smiling.

"Use your imagination." They kissed.

Later that night Lisa and John were laying on the couch watching a movie.

"This is nice." Lisa said.

"Yeah it is."

"It's a lot better then being here by myself."

"Soon we'll never be alone again."

"What if it's not you're baby John."

"I told you I'll love her anyway."

"Randy will always be around if she's his."

"Lisa why do we have to talk about Randy?"

"There's still a possibility she's his."

"Even if she is I'm gonna adopt her."

"He'll never agree to that."

"Yes he will." "Don't worry about him right now." "Let's just lay here together."

"Ok." A few seconds later they both heard a loud popping noise.

"What was that?"

"My water broke."

"It's time?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the hospital."

Lisa was in labor for eight hours. By the time she gave birth she was so exhausted she fell asleep. When Lisa woke up it was morning. John was sitting by her bed.

"Hey you're up." John said.

"Where's the baby?"

"Over there." She looked on the other side of the bed. The baby was asleep.

"Did they do the DNA test yet?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Daddy's right here."

"Really?"

"Yep she's ours."

"Will you get her for me?"

"Sure." He got up got the baby and her to Lisa.

"Hi little baby." "I'm your mommy." "I love you you're so beautiful." "John isn't she beautiful."

"As beautiful as her mommy."

"What do you think of the name, Dominique?"

"I like it."

"Yeah, Dominique Roseanna Cena."

"That's a great name." "Now we're a family."

"Not quite yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Not all of us are Cenas." She said smiling.

"Wanna get married?"

"Let's get married, as soon as we can."

"Alright." They kissed. "I love you Lisa and I love you Dominique."

"We love you to, don't we sweetheart?" She said looking at Dominique.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed. Lisa and John loved being parents. It amazed them how fast Dominique learned things. Lisa was surprised how quickly being a mother just came to her. She felt like she was always supposed to be a mother. Everyone loved baby Dominique. They all said she was the cutest baby they've ever seen. Lisa and John were excited. There wedding was in two days. They were all at the arena. Lisa and Dominique went into the Diva's locker room.

"Hi." Eve said. "Hi Dominique." "Can I pick her up?"

"Sure." Eve took her out of her stroller.

"Look at you." She said looking at Dominique. "You're getting bigger every day." "Look at those pretty blue eyes." "Just watch out when you hit your teens." "Boy magnet."

"Not if John has anything to say about it."

"Yeah he'll probably have a loaded shotgun when the time comes."

"I feel sorry for any little boy who wants to take Dominique out."

"Why?"

"Did you know how much the kid will freak when he finds out Dominique's father is John Cena?"

"You're probably right."

"I just came to remind you we have to do the final fits on our dresses tomorrow."

"I know I'll be there on time." "Two more days." "Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"I bet."

"I can't wait to be married to John."

"You'll be so happy together."

"I know." "I've never been this happy in my life." "Well we've gotta go."

"Ok." "Bye Dominique." She said putting her back in her stroller.

"Say bye aunt Eve."

"See you tomorrow Lisa."

"See ya."

They went to John's locker room.

"They're my two favorite girls." "Hi."

"Hi baby." Lisa sat down on the couch next to John. She got Dominique out of her stroller. "Time for someone's lunch."

"I'll feed her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm not up for another half hour."

"Alright I'll warm up the bottle." John picked Dominique up.

"Daddy's gonna feed you a nice bottle." "Then you can go night night." Dominique cooed. "Are you trying to talk to daddy?" "Watch pretty soon I'll have you saying, you can't see me." "Here comes your bottle." Lisa handed him the bottle. He put it in Dominique's mouth. "There you go." "It's good huh?"

The next day Lisa and Eve were at the dress shop. Lisa came out wearing her wedding dress.

"What do you think?"

"Are you kidding?" "You look perfect." "John's gonna love it."

"I hope so."

"He will." "What's a matter?" "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No I'm just worried if he is."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "I just don't want anything to ruin this."

"Nothing will Lisa you and John are happy." "You're a family now nothing's gonna change that." "Speaking of which, do you know for sure yet?"

"No I'm gonna find out before the wedding for sure."

"Good."

The next morning Lisa got up and ready to go to the church. She was waiting to go out. Finally her music hit. As she walked down the aisle every head turned to look at her. She and John were focused on each other. She finally made it to him. It was time for them to share there personal vows to each other. Lisa went first.

"John, when we met I was in a very bad place." "I never thought I was worth anything, never thought I mattered, but then you came along and showed me that I did." "You showed me that no matter what background someone comes from, if they want to they can change." "Thanks to you I've changed into a great person, the person who I believe was always inside me." "You believed in me and taught me how to love, because of that I love you more then anything." "I vow to you to be the best wife that I can."

"Lisa, when I first met you I knew you were a woman down on your luck and I wanted to help you." "Right from the start I thought you were a great person." "I knew we could be friends." "What I never expected was to fall in love with you or for you to fall in love with me." "The first time you told me you loved me it was one of the happiest days of my life." "I love you and Dominique more then anything in the world." "I can't wait for us to be together for the rest of our lives."

"John, do you take Lisa to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Lisa, do you take John to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said.

"Then, by the power invested in me, by the state of Massachusetts." "I pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

They went to the hotel. John carried her inside and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Mrs. Cena." He said.

"I love you to Mr. Cena." They kissed. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Lisa went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a black silk nightgown.

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah." "Come here sexy." She kneeled down on the bed slowly crawling up to him. They kissed. He took out her nightgown. He laid her down and slipped inside her. They started to move. "John." She moaned. "Oh Lisa, I love you so much." He groaned. "I love to baby."

When they were finished Lisa was laying on John's chest.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"I have a wedding present for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "I know it's a little soon but…" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"What?" "Really?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant again."

"That's great." They kissed.

**That's the end. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
